Straw Hats VS Ookami Pirates
by EraseAlpha
Summary: The Straw Hats find themselves fighting against the Ookami Pirates.They find themselves in a complicated situation,as the Ookami have kidnapped Nami.Slight SanjiXNami
1. Chapter 1

So, today I was reading some OP fanfics and wondered what would happen if the Straw Hats met some of my characters. Knowing my characters, a friendly encounter was not a choice. And so I started wondering about them fighting each other and how that would be a great fanfic. And here we are.

::

As the blue and black ship sailed the ocean, with it's fear inducing wolf head-shaped front, it's crew, the Ookami pirates, felt incredible bored.

"Oi Captain! What should we do?" asked the brown haired girl who filled the duty of navigator, although she'd rather just spend all day sleeping. She yawned loudly.  
"We have a island not far away. Should we-"  
"Duh! I'd expect better from you. You know very well we're low in supplies. So move your ass and go!"

The teenager groaned and walked out the captain's quarters.

"Aye, aye Capt'n."

-

"SANJI! MEAT!"  
"Shut up you moron, can't you see I'm making a snack for Nami-san?"  
"But I'm hungry!"  
"And I don't care."  
The blond sneered and picked up the desert. He quickly left the kitchen.

"NAMI-SAN! I bring you a sundae, fruit of my love and care for you!"  
"Not now, go bug someone else!"

The redhead was standing in the middle of the deck, closely examining a map.  
"Uh, Nami-san? Is something wrong?"  
"Sigh, no, I'm just stressed. There's an island ahead. We should stop there."  
"Agreed, Nami-san. We are running low on supplies."  
"Everybody! We need to change course, so get off your lazy asses and help!"

-

Nami sighed slightly in content. The few shopping bags in her hand were half-full with clothing.

"_Wow, I really needed this break. I feel a hundred times better. But a bit guilty too. I shouldn't have yelled at Sanji like that. Poor Sanji-kun, always trying his best to please and I always treat him so badly."_

The navigator looked around. She shivered.

"_Augh, I felt like I was being watched just now!"_

She kept walking. In an alley, a few feet away from where she stopped, a tall, dark haired, blue-eyed teenager observed her. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and some old jeans with holes. He had several pieces of with fabric wrapped around his arms and a red bandanna over his forehead. His black wrist and shin guards sparkled under the sun.  
"Hey, Alissa? Check the posters, I think I saw that girl before:"  
The girl stuck her tongue out as she flipped through the hundreds of wanted posters in her hand. She was wearing a ninja-like outfit,in black,red and pink. The utility belt around her waist was yellowish and on her left wrist rested the Log Pose.

"Hmmmm...Got it! Cat Thief Nami, member of the Straw Hats!"  
"The Straw Hats!"

The boy ran his hands through his small goatee and smaller mustache, as he always did in times of reflexion.  
"Our Captain wanted to duel them ever since they all got rewards. They're probably very strong."  
He eyed the navigator, who was far away by now.  
"What are you thinking about, Logan?"

"C'mon, let's follow her. I'll explain it to you on the way."  
-

"Miss?"  
Nami looked over her shoulder. A frail looking brown-haired teenage girl was standing there.  
"Could, hmm, could you please help me?"  
"Oh, sure, what's wrong?"  
"Well, it's my brother. He's sick, I think he's dying, could you please take care of him while I go ask for help.

"Uh, okay. Where..."  
"In that alley."  
Nami shrugged and peeked. Truly, a dark haired teenager was lying on a bunch of newspaper. She started to walk towards him. Suddenly, something hit her head. She fell to her knees.  
"Ow, what the..."  
She looked over her shoulder. The brown-haired girl was smiling evilly.

"Why, you..."

She got up and armed herself with the Clima Tact. Only to get kicked on the ribs and falling down. She rolled over and grabbed her side in pain.  
"W-wha..."  
The dark-haired boy stood there, next to the girl, in apparent perfect health.  
"See, Alissa? Didn't I tell you it was easy?"  
"Wow, Logan! That was the best plan you ever invented!"  
"Yeah, I know. Now, listen up Red!"

He smiled maliciously at Nami.  
"Give us all the money you have!"  
"What, no!"  
"Do you prefer we beat you up and then search for the money in your dying self?"  
"Well, try! If you hurt me,my crew mates will destroy you! Do you know who I am?"  
"Yep, Nami from the Straw Hats!" said Alissa, smiling widely.  
"Wait a sec. Did you say your friends would come after us?"  
"Uh-uh! Getting scared aren't you?"  
Logan, once again, rubbed his lower face in reflexion.  
"Nope."  
He quickly punched her, knocking her out.

"Logan, what the hell!"  
"Think. The Captain is after them. If bringing one crew mate will bring the others to us, then we have ourselves one happy captain, right?"  
Alissa frowned.  
"Well, yeah, but I still feel kinda bad with this."  
He smiled and picked Nami up, flying her over his shoulder.  
"Now, let's go!"  
He quickly climbed the building next to him one-armed, with Alissa following him.


	2. Chapter 2

The green haired teen's jaw was hanging. His ice blue haired friend was shivering. They were both looking at the passed out redhead strapped to a chair in front of them.

"Logan, are you out of your mind?"  
"What made you think that bringing a dangerous pirate here was a good idea?"  
"OMG, what if the others come after her?"  
"Shit, we're totally screwed!"  
"The Straw Hats are after us!"  
"We're going to die!"

"SHUT UP!"

The dark haired teen fell on the big armchair behind him and crossed his legs.  
"Idiots. Don't you realize captain is gonna give me and Issa a reward for bringing her here? She's after the Straw Hats."

The green haired boy sighed. He was wearing a light green tunic over some dark green pants and a green light armor. His hair fell flat in two light green locks in front of his face. His best friend had spiky ice blue hair and was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants and a bright blue vest. Their eye colors matched the clothes and hair.  
"So, Nigel, Sky? Are you with me?"  
The blue haired kid called Sky grinned.  
"All the way man!"  
"Hmm, I have an idea." said Nigel "We should strip her."  
Logan and Sky gawked at him.  
"To make sure she doesn't have anything she can use against us! Pervs."

Sky sighed.

"I'm sure the captain won't like having a half naked pirate babe in the ship."  
"Better safe than sorry. C'mon, help me."

-

Sanji was, as always, cooking. He left the kitchen for moments to get some fresh air. He breathed in deeply, smiling slightly. It was a beautiful day. Suddenly, something passed by his ear and got stuck on the main mast. The blond looked back, rubbing his lightly bleeding body part. A arrow was firmly embedded in the mast.

"What the..."  
The arrow had a note wrapped around.

The cook grabbed the note and unwrapped it.

"Dear Straw Hat pirates. Our captain wants to kill you. Meet us at our ship. We kidnapped your navigator. Love, Bullseye Sawier L."

He raised an eyebrow.  
"Who's Bullseye Sawier L.? WAIT, WE KIDNAPPED-SHIT! EVERYBODY, we have an emergency!"  
As the crew reunited on deck, Sanji clasped the note and held it to his chest.

"_Nami..."_

The two girls frowned deeply as they looked at the half-naked redhead.  
"I bet it was Nigel, using some fucking stupid excuse." said one of them. She had waist long raven black hair and was wearing a black piece of chest armor over a purple shirt and dark jeans. Her hazel eyes sparked with fury. Her friend had both eyes and hair ice blue, just like her twin brother, and wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with a light blue mini skirt.

"Raven, do you really believe that? Nigel is a really nice guy!"  
"Andrea, you think everyone is a really nice whatever."  
She shivered.

"Don't call me Andrea. Andy."  
"Whatever. Let's go talk to the boys and see why the hell is this whore here."  
-

Luffy let his head fall to the side, giving a slight curious look.  
"So, who are them?"  
"I don't know. The note doesn't mention their name or anything. It just tell us to meet them at their ship."  
Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Does it include a map or something?"  
"No, nothing."  
"You know what this means?"  
Zoro frowned.

"No, what?"  
"We are dealing with a crew of..."  
Franky bit his lip.  
"A crew of?"  
"A crew of..."  
Brook and Chopper shivered.  
"A crew of?"  
"A crew of..."  
Everyone glared at her.

"A CREW OF?"  
"A crew of very forgetful pirates."  
...Silence...

"ARE YOU KIDING?" everyone said at the same time. Robin smiled.

"No. They obviously forget to tell us where was their ship docked."  
Usopp scoffed.  
"Oh, please, they must want us to search for the ship and waste time."  
"Why?" asked a perplexed Chopper.  
"To torture Nami."  
"NAMI-SAN, I'M COMING!"

The cook jumped of the ship and began running. Usopp's eye twitched.  
"Out of all people, Sanji believed me..."

::  
CHAPUTA TOO!YAYS!

Well, chapter 2 of this story. All Ookamis were introduced, only the captain is missing!  
Guess time, do you think the captain is a boy or a girl? Vote now and check your guess next chapter! Those who guess correctly can request a one shot for me to do!


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU FORGOT TO SAY WHERE WE ARE DOCKED?"

"S-Sorry."

"I get it. I really do get it. The Cap' is looking for them. She's our hostage. But FORGETTING TO FUCKING SAY WHERE WE FUCKING ARE, FUCK!"

Logan shivered at the sight of the truly pissed dark-haired girl.

"Raven..." he whimpered, putting on his best "lost, sad puppy" face.

She stared at him for a few seconds.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes."

"HEY!" said Nigel and Sky at the same time.

"Damn, O'Byrne!"  
"How come you never let us off the hook?"  
O'Byrne "The Serious" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're not cute enough!"

She left. The duo glared at Logan.

"You never get in trouble."  
"Yeah, the girls like you too much!"

"You little girly ass."  
"Stuuuupid bishounen."

Logan glared back.

"I am not girly!"

"You look like a girl!"  
"I do not! I even have a beard!"  
"You call that a beard?"  
"Hahaha, mini-beard Logan!"  
"Shut up Mr. Has-less-facial-hair-than-a-girl."  
Sky whimpered.

"That's not true!"

"Unless we're talking about Raven, then it's totally true." said Nigel.  
The boys stared at each other for a second before erupting with laughter.  
Logan wiped a tear off his eye and sighed.

"Maybe we should go check on the prisoner."  
"Yeah, and maybe feed her or something."

"Yeah, and explain to her why she's here so she can suffer some."  
They looked at each other again.

"NOT ME!" quickly said Logan.

"NOT ME!" screamed Nigel.

"NOT-SHIT!"

Sky glared at them and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey you would have to work anyway, Cook-boy!"

"SHUT UP!"

-

Nami looked around, squinting. Why was it so dark? Why was it so cold? Why was she half-naked?  
She trying to move but tight ropes restrained her. Suddenly she heard a metal door opening.

Everything was bright. A boy with blue hair, blue eyes and blue clothes was standing there, with his hand on the light switch. The redhead looked around. She was in a room with white walls and white marble floor.

"Uh, hi..." nervously said the boy. She glared at him,

"I'm not going to hurt you. I definitely won't. I don't pick on girls. I, uh..."

He placed a covered tray in a table nearby.

"Look, I'm going to untie you and explain some sh-Things to you. I wouldn't suggest you move too much, our doctor gave you a powerful drug. The more you move the worst."

He stepped towards her uncomfortably. He kept walking without taking his eyes off her.

He took out a small dagger and cut the ropes. Nami suddenly felt an intense feeling of vertigo as she tried to stand up.

"You should wait a while before eating. The ropes were restraining blood circulation and the drug's taking control over your motor control center. If you keep trying to move a lot you'll die, throw up and faint...Well, not in that order. More you move, more it hurts."  
She tried to not fall off the chair and looked at him.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Uh, my name's Luso Sky. I'm a pirate and our crew's kinda famous, you might've heard of me."  
"No, I don't seem to remember."  
"Well, what about "Pilot"?"

Nami quickly raised her head in shock, only to drop it again. She was beginning to feel nauseous.  
"Last week's paper."  
"Yeah, we made a biiiiiiig mess. Well, our captain wants to, uh, have a little talk with you guys. A very violent talk. So our own navigator and our first mate-slash-sharpshooter kidnapped you. I didn't take a part in this. I don't pick on girls."

He gulped and left.

As she recovered, the navigator tried to remember every bit from the newspaper article about a wild slaughter in a island not far away. Of course she didn't completely trust newspapers since they were controlled by the Marines, but even if they didn't kill the civilians, they probably killed the marine officers. She bit her lip.

"_How was it again? Uh... "Yesterday at the calm town of Landeagle, a group of pirates, only known as the Ookami Pirates, shattered peace. According to few remaining witnesses-"...Damn it, what did it say next? Dammit, dammit, dammit! They disembarked, the marine officers threatened them. They didn't respond and one of them killed a local. Then a huge fight issued. Of the 5000 locals 28 survived. All 1000 Marines on that island and 1967 more out of the 2000 dispatched as help dyed. 28 locals and 33 Marines. 61 survivors out of 8000. They're certainly a force to be reckoned with. Some marines were kinda high ranked. Now, the witness didn't know much and the pirates are a mysterious gang. The Marines only know their nicknames, or code names,or something like that. Uh... The cook Pilot, the first mate Bullseye, medic The Serious, navigator Hell's Innocence, the mechanic Digger, the shipwright Sea Mistress and their captain Wolf! I would never think one of them was so young."_

She sighed and stood up. She smiled slightly and walked over to the tray. She lifted the cover and raised an eyebrow.

"Soup and bread. Wow. Then again, I'm a hostage."

-

"What? You did?"  
"Aye, aye Captain." said Sawier "Bullseye" Logan as he smirked devilishly at his captain.

"Are you sure they will come after her?"  
"Positive. The Straw Hats are known for doing that."

"Well done, Logan."

A wolfy smile appeared in the darkness.

"Now we just have to wait."  
"Oh, I forgot to tell them where we are, so it may take a while."

"...Sorry..." he said, looking away in an incredibly cute way.

"It's okay. Did you get the cookies I asked for?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yippee! Oh, wait a sec!"

"What, what's wrong?"  
"I just had an idea. A great idea..."

-

Sanji ran as fast as he could. Soon he had to stop, his heart pounding viciously.

"Slow down! You're going to give yourself a heart attack!" said the teeny doctor, running to the cook's aid.

"I'm fine!"  
"NOOO! You're not fine! You're under stress, subjected to a harsh situation and doing a great deal of exercising that you are not prepared for. You must always warm up! Here do it with me."  
Chopper stretched his little arms. Sanji smiled.

"Thanks. But don't you realize what's at stake here?"  
"Of course I do! But right now we have to concern ourselves with the possibly of a battle."

Suddenly a arrow appeared out of nowhere and hit the wall.

"What the...It's another message."

"_Dear Straw Hat Pirates. Here's the stupid map I forgot to included in the last letter. Also hurry up, we're here just VICIOUSLY TORTURING YOUR NAVIGATOR! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!Love, Bullseye Sawier L."_

And in a more careful and round handwriting, although a bit rushed:

"_Yo, Straws. We are NOT torturing anyone. But I advice you to come quickly. If by sundown you're not here, I'll slit her throat, cut her limbs off, give the limbs to my pet dog as dinner, burn the body and use the ashes and some wood glue to make a sculpture of a vermin, to signify your lowly crew. Then I'll smash the fucking thing. I'll also use the bones that my dog did not eat, because my dog isn't allowed to eat bones, it's dangerous and can hurt his stomach, and I'll make a chair. Because furniture looks really kewl when it's made of bones. Signed:WOLF"_

Sanji's visible eye twitched noticeably. Chopper gulped.

"Well, at least we know where they are!"

"Shut up, Emergency Food Supply, or I'll start thinking of recipes to make with you."  
"But-"  
"Roasted Reindeer marinated in white wine, Reindeer stew with potatoes, reindeer rice-"  
"OKAY, OKAY! I get it,stop!"  
::

Well, this chapter was a bit disturbing. At least Nami knows what they are dealing with. The gender of the captain isn't disclosed yet but it will be in the next chapter. I think. I also thought it would be in this one. Review and voice your opinions! Are the Ookami Pirates as bad as they seem or is there something behind it? Reviews make me a very happy girl!


	4. Chapter 4

Alissa walked down the empty aisle. She stopped in front of a door. Opening it, she grinned evilly.  
"Hey Ginger! " she yelled at the pirate sitting on the floor "Cap'n wants to have a word with you. "

The navigator looked up and sneered at the girl.

"What makes you think I'll go with you? "  
The brunette took out a kunai and pointed it at Nami.

"Do it or die. "  
Nami stood still for a second. If she went with the girl she could try and escape.

She slowly got up. In less that a second Alissa was behind her, twisting her arm and grabbing her neck.  
"What, do you think I'm stupid? I don't trust you. Now, walk! "

She started pushing her. Nami had no choice but to keep walking.

-

Sanji and the others arrived at the docks. They immediately knew which ship was it. A giant wolf themed ship with a equally lupine flag raised.

"_Ookami Pirates" _thought Sanji as a shiver ran through his spine.

A hatch was open on the side of the side. The pirate crew slipped in. Inside were 7 closed door. All had a note attached. All but one of the notes had the name of one or two crew members. The one on the middle door had more text. Zoro ripped it off and started reading it out loud.

"Hello Straw Hats. I see you found our ship. Beware, you are being _watched. _I advise you to follow instructions carefully. You're supposed to go through the door with your name on it. You'll follow the path. The doors you can not go through are locked and _do not _try to force them open. You must follow the path that will lead you to the goal. Signed:Wolf. PS:Break the rules and Ginger dies. "

Sanji clenched his teeth and looked at the doors.

"Luffy, you're coming with me. "

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Usopp. "

The sharpshooter sighed out of relief. At least he had Zoro to protect him.

The others went alone.

-

"Hey, Luffy. "

Sanji knew his captain wasn't stupid. He was just simple-minded. And he was sure the boy was as intrigued as him.

"Don't you think it's weird? "  
"That someone wants us together? "

The cook nodded and smirked slightly.

"Maybe he's really strong. "  
"Or really cocky. Or maybe they're trying to keep the strong ones away. "  
"Then why did Usopp go with Zoro? It should have been Robin, I think. "

Luffy could still surprise him. As dense as a block of cement at times, and as bright as a star at others. He was right:Why would Usopp go with Zoro?

-

At the same time Sanji and Luffy had that conversation, Zoro and Usopp had a very different one.

"Stop shaking. "  
"I can't. "  
"Well, at least let go off my arm! "  
"But Zoro! It's scary! "  
"What do you think is scarier, the hallway we're in or me pissed? "

Usopp silently let go off his arm.

"Wait a second. "  
"What now? "  
Zoro looked over his shoulder. Usopp had turned around. When he turned back, he was wearing the Sogeking mask and cape.

"Let's go, Zoro-kun! Many challenges await! "

He started walking in front of him. Zoro sighed and went after him.

"_Idiot. "_

_-_

Chopper walked through the hallway shivering. He hated being alone. The hallway came to an abrupt stop. A large oak door was right in front of him. He pushed and the door moved easily. Inside was totally dark.

"Hello? Is anyone there? "

The door closed behind him. He looked around scared. Suddenly the lights were turned on. He looked up in awe. The ceiling was very far away. He knew the ship was big, but It looked even bigger now.

"I suppose you're Chopper? "  
He looked to where the sound was coming from. A kid with spiky blue hair and blue clothes was leaning against a column and sitting on a platform that was at least 15 feet off the ground.

"How did you get there? " he naively asked.

"I wanted a stronger opponent but you're all that was left. I hate always being last to choose. It's stupid. "

Chopper looked at him, still in awe.

"Just how did you get there? "  
He smirked.

"I flew. "

-

Brooke walked slowly and calmly. He reached a oak door and gently pushed it. Inside was a pool.

"Yohoho, how nice. "

"Are you Brooke? You're Brooke, right? "  
He turned around. The door closed mutely. A girl with blue hair was standing there.

"Yohoho, I am. "  
"I'm And-Uh, I mean Sea Mistress. Although I short it to Sea Mist. Sounds prettier. "  
"It does. "

"So, I guess we're gonna fight. "  
"If you say so. "  
-

Franky looked around, confused. He was standing in a soil filled room. The earth looked like it had been turned several times.

"Is anyone here? "  
Suddenly, he heard an explosion. He turned around and saw a big dust cloud. There was a green haired kid standing in the middle of the cloud.

"What the-"

"They call me Digger. I think the reasons are pretty obvious. "  
He pointed a finger at him. Franky saw the claws attached to his wrist.

"I'm here to fight with you. "

-

Robin walked into the room. A dark haired girl was sitting on a small armchair, reading a book.

"Good afternoon. "  
The girl didn't answer for a second. She closed the book and looked up at her.

"Good afternoon. Nico Robin, right? "  
"Yes. Who are you? "  
"Call me Serious. That's what they all call me. "

"I can understand why. Is this a fight? "

She got up and picked up a simple staff from the floor.

"Exactly. "

-

Usopp and Zoro entered the dark room. Usopp was holding Kabuto. All of a sudden, the weapon shot off his hands and landed a good distance away from them. Zoro unsheathed his weapons and turned to where the projectile that knocked Kabuto away came from. A dark haired boy came from the dark.

"The first mate and the sharpshooter. Which happen to be my positions on this ship. "  
He was holding a gun, and Zoro saw a silhouette of a crossbow.

"Who are you? "  
"Call me Bullseye. Like I said, I'm this crew's first mate and sharpshooter. "  
"What's going on, why did you kidnap Nami? "  
"Now, now. "  
He chuckled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. All will be explained. For now, let's just fight. "  
He grinned.

"And see who's the strongest. "  
-

Sanji and Luffy looked at her and she looked back at them. None of them talked or blinked.

"Who are you? " finally said Sanji.

The girl with the ninja clothes laughed.

"Doesn't matter. You're the captain, who's just a dumb fuck, and you're the cook, who's a pussy that refuses to hit ladies. Sad. "  
"Who are you? " he repeated.

"If you want a name so much..." she said "... Just call me Hell. "  
-

The navigator glared at the girl in front of her. Who would've known that a stupid kid was behind all this? No, not stupid. _This kid's a genius _she thought as the captain of the Ookami Pirate stood in front of her. She was tall and skinny, really skinny. She had dark blond hair that reached her waist and bright green eyes. A scar ran from her left eye to her chin. She was wearing old jeans and a simple t-shirt, with a pirate coat over her shoulders. The three pointed hat with a replica of her crew's Jolly Roger was next to. . .

_Next to a fucking throne_ Nami thought _because that's not a chair, there's no fucking way that's a chair. _

"Tell me, Cat Burglar... "  
Her voice was strange and distant.

"Who do you think dies first? "


	5. Chapter 5

Nami glared at the captain of the Ookami Pirates.

"What?!"  
"I asked you who do you think will die first."

"I heard you! Who are you, what's going on?!

The girl laughed. She grabbed the navigator's head and forced her to look to the right.

"Uh, what's that?"

"Monitors. I spread surveillance Den Den Mushi over the fighting rooms in the ship. This way, we can watch my crew kick your crew's ass."  
"You're awfully confident. What makes you think you'll win?"  
She laughed again,and sat on the throne.

"I'm Marks W. Diana, also known as the Wolf. I'm the captain. And so far, we never lost. None of us. What makes you think we'll lose?"  
"I...I..."  
Nami dropped her head.

"You should watch the battles. Who knows, maybe it can be entertaining to watch your friends die."  
The redhead glanced at the screens.

_Please, guys..._

-

Chopper bit his lip and glared at the blue haired kid.

"What do you mean, you flew?"  
Sky laughed and jumped off.

"Hey!!" screamed Chopper as he saw the kid plummeting to the ground.

Suddenly, he changed into a bird. The doctor gasped.

"You're a Zoan user!"  
"That's right. Sparrow Model."

Chopper giggled.

"Wait, how are you gonna fight as a sparrow? Are you gonna peck my eyes out?"

The small bird headed straight at Chopper's face. The doctor screamed and ran away.

-

Brook sipped his tea. The blue haired girl did the same.

"This is nice."  
"Indeed, yohoho."

"Shouldn't we be fighting?"  
"After the tea."

-

Franky looked around nervously, knowing his opponent was right below him. He didn't even understand how it was possible inside a ship. A hole opened under him. He quickly jumped back, nearly avoiding falling down. Soon, the hole wasn't there.

"_He's fast and strong, but he must have a weakness of some sort."_

The cyborg punched the ground,opening a hole.

"Dammit!"

_Missed him for an inch._

He felt a strong, sharp pain in his back and fell over. Franky looked back. He noticed he was bleeding and that the green haired kid was behind him.

"I did my research. You can't be hurt from the front."

Franky tried to get up. The boy kicked him and pointed his claws at him.

"It's over."

-

"Quatro Fleur."

The hands quickly grabbed the dark haired teenager. She jumped up and tried to kick Robin, but was grabbed by two other hands.

"It's a shame, I thought you'd be better than this."  
"Oh,I am."

Suddenly, she slipped from Robin's grasp and picked up her staff. She quickly hit Robin, who flew back.

"W-what!?"

"You see, love, I dressed up especially, for this fight. Silk shirts are very difficult to grab on to, you know? And I must admit, although seastone weapons are very hard to find and expensive, it's definitely worthy."  
_"Seastone?!"_

Robin got up silently. Raven walked over to her.

"Attack me with your power and I will find a way to escape. I hope you're good with hand-to-hand fighting."

-

Zoro tried to dodge as many bullets as he could, but it was near impossible. He looked around for Sogeking, and saw him duck behind a table. Kabuto was near the door.

"_If Usopp doesn't have his weapon he can't fight at all."  
_"Hey swordsman, come back here so I can blast your brains out!"

The boy jumped over a chair and grabbed on to a wall. He chucked the weapon he was holding over his shoulder and opened a hidden cabinet. He took out another gun and pointed it at him.

Zoro started running again.

"_Shit!! There must be hidden spots all over the room! He's got us!"_

He ran towards Sogeking's weapon. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"_That bastard hit my leg!!"_

Logan laughed loudly as he walked closer to the swordsman.

"You're the famous Pirate Hunter?! Gee, I see it doesn't take much to be famous."

-

Alissa giggled as she stood in front of Sanji and Luffy.  
"This is gonna be easy."  
"I might not fight with you, but I won't just let you kill me. And Luffy isn't going to hold back on you!"

"Yes, yes, your fierce captain will certainly kick my ass. C'mon Luffy-kun, why don't you try?"

Luffy was standing still, looking at the girl. Sanji glanced at him. He was thinking.

"_He knows it. Just like I do. We both know there's something weird going on here but have no idea what."_

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy quickly moved forward, attacking. Alissa was hit. And turned into smoke.

"What!?" yelled both Luffy and Sanji looking around.

"Pathetic. I'm a ninja, and any good ninja can create illusions. Apparently, you haven't learned anything from your navigator, since she uses a very similar technique."

Suddenly, Luffy screamed. Sanji looked back at him. He was on the ground, bleeding and clutching his arm, trying to sit up. But there was still no sign of the girl.

"I know you have experience with fighting what you can't see, Sanji. And I know both of you are known to beat every expectation. But, then again, so am I. Let's see how this turns out."

::

Okay, that was a long time without updating. Sorry about that, but I was busy with my comic. Well, the story's going on.


End file.
